Father
by rushergirl123
Summary: Bad at summaries please read hint (Logan dealing with his dad passing tter than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell was in his room reading. His three best friends were busy. Kendall was babying his sister Kate, and James and Carlos were babying his younger siblings to. Logan is the only one with no siblings so he was lucky. his mom was visiting his cancer dad at the hospital she promised to bring dinner home. Logan signed as he turned the page. His friends knew that his father had cancer and helped in any way they can.

It has been 30 minutes when Logan heard his mothers car horn beep. Logan frowned his mother was suppose to be home 30 minutes later after he went to bed. Logan ran down the stairs into his mothers arms. His mother was crying silently into his chest.

in the morning, Logan pounded on his alarm and took a shower. He then went to the kitchen table where she was making his favorite blueberry pancakes she knew how much he and his were close. Like every time he brought home an A he would give him a giant bear hug. And when he was bullied or confused he told his dad and they were talk and his dad would yell at the parents and the bully.

His mother gave him a sad smile and placed the food in front of him. Logan smiled sadly and looked at her. "Look Logie baby I know your upset but you have to tell your friends they will be mad if u don't and trust me this happened to me before". Logan smiled sadly."Yes mom I was going to do that". Elisa Mitchell smiled and patted her sons knee."Hurry up baby don't wanna be late see u when I get home". Logan nodded and left for work.

* * *

"When he is going to get here I'm bored" Carlos complained and threw a tennis ball at the school wall. Kendall and James shook there heads chuckling. "Don't worry buddy he will be here soon like always". James signed"true but he's never late". James pulled out his lucky comb and combed his hair.

Then the teacher for home room came in and the rest of the students. She passed out a red piece of paper. The class looked confused. Was this homework? They thought. "Okay class I'm sure your all worrying why Logan A. Mitchell is not here?". Kendall,James, and Carlos nodded fast.

"We'll his dad died of cancer last night and he will be here next class but don't forget to give him lots of support and care with that keys start with math".

The three boys looked at each other sadly knowing this would be hard for Logan and they were gonna be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Logan ran into the school with papers and books in his hands. He was running late because of his mothers work she days. He opened the door to math and everyone starred at him, he gave everyone sad smokes and sat next to Kendall. Kendall put a arm around his shoulder and fave him a happy smile.

when the bell rang to the end of second class logan jumped up and grabbed his stuff. The three boys smiled at Logan, good thing they had every class with him. Kendall signed" Hey buddy let's walk to class together". Logan smiled a little. They never walked with each other cause they had to go to there lockers. The three boys grabbed his hand and started walking down the hall with Logan in the middle of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Logan woke up upset. He had a dream about when he and his father going mini golfing on his birthday. His phone buzzed, he got a text from James which said "_dude hurry were going to be late btw me and the guys r taken turns walking with u your never alone come outside I got u breakfast and my lucky comb yay!". _Logan chuckled he would never get his best friends.

He got up from bed and ran around the room for clothes. He got on a nerd shirt with black pants. He grabbed his backpack, and ran outside to see James texting the guys. Logan cleared his throat and James jumped.

"Hey bud sorry I was Um reading about a new hair project coming out next month what took u long?". Logan shook his head.

"James u don't have to lie I saw your phone why do u guys keep staying close at all times to me no offense". "We'll u are always bullied and we just noticed so were nit leaving your side".

logan nodded he was happy he had the best friends in his life. But he would never admit to missing his father. He only had his mother who was the best, he hoped this would not change his life Though.

"Hey buddy r u okay?". Logan nodded" yeah dude I was wondering what my mom was cooking for dinner I hope tacos". James stood confused he knew his dad always cooked dinner why not now he forgot about the death of Logan's dad so he asked.

"Dude why is your dad not cooking it he is so lazy gosh he has kids and a family". Logan gasped and dropped his bottle water tears hurt his eyes.

"Dude did u forget my dad died already I told u but u never listen u only care about that dumb comb wall by yourself". Logan said and ran off.

James felt only guilt, he knew Kendall would kill him , what kind of best friend was he? He ran to school to be met by Kendall and Carlos.

"Hey dude where's Logan oh my gosh is he sick or sad?". James shook his head and told what happened.

carlos and Kendall looked furious, how could James forget luckily they were in school which he couldn't yell but if Logan was okay or not he would 100%.

"How in the world could u say that to loge we need to find him fast guys". Carlos said and looked to the other boys.

Kendall nodded and James stood guilty. "Agreed first James look at his house me and Carlos will look all over the neighborhood one day we skip school won't hurt move!". The to nodded and James ran to Logan's house.

James ran to the Mitchell's house and hit the door as hard as he could. ran to the door and opened. "Hello James honey what u need?". James smiled was nicest mom he ever seen.

"Have u seen Logan Mrs long story is he here anywhere?". jumped. "James hon what happened and will this affect any friendships".

James shook his head and repeated the question. "No honey he's not I thought he's at school with u don't make me call your mother does she know about this?". James shook his head "Mrs. Mitchell it's a long story but Logan is missing it's my fault I so sorry".

"James honey calm down what happened I could never hate my babies best friends but I could yell". James cringed Logan's mother was the best yell to,she could win 1000 rewards. "We'll I might have um forgot the death of and asked Logan now he's mad at me I need to say sorry".

face turned red. "Honey I don't hate u everyone makes mistakes but a good friend never forgets when a family member dies and u did so Logan got mad of u reminding him I am a little mad but I won't yell I will also be telling your mother about this don't move I'll go call". She said and ran to the phone wasting no time.

meanwhile Kendall and James looked everywhere in the park. Then they spotted him, he was behind a tree his face red and holding a book in hid wet hands. The boys looked at each other and walked slowly to Logan and sat down on each of his sides. "Hey bud we hear what happen r u okay?". Logan nodded at Kendall.

"No your not dude no offense everything's gonna be fine". Logan shook his wet head sadly. "I miss my dad so much it's hard he's been through everything with me and he gave me this book".

they hugged Logan and rubbed his back, as he cried quietly. Carlos texted James to come say sorry and James said coming bud.

Then James came, he looked like he been crying and looked to Kendall and Carlos who were glaring at him. "Guys please give me a minute go". The boys threw a rock at his foot and left.

James screamed. "Okay I guess I deserve that loge I am so sorry I know how much u love him and care about him I'm guess that book he got u". Logan looked up at him madly.

"James I don't know if I can I mean I love my dad more than ever and miss him but u had to remind me best friends don't do that."

James started crying. "Logan I so sorry I'm grounded for a week anyway cause your mom told mine and for u I be grounded for infinity and I got u something bud". James reached into his pocket to find a book logan looked at him confused and a Little mad still. James chuckled and opened the book to find an autograph if his favorite author.

"Oh my gosh Jamie how did u do this, I been trying forever". James smiled. "Like I said anything for u so... best friends again?". Logan nodded and James pulled him into a brotherly hug. The three friends pulled logan into the middle and walked back to his house like they said never making alone or letting James alone with him again. The four boys sat on the couch, Logan's, and turned on the tv while Logan's mother made Carlos homemade corn dogs and the other chicken soup Logan's favorite. His mother put the soup to the boys and the corn dog to Carlos and kissed Logan goodbye for work when she left they started telling funny stories. It couldn't get better than this.

**So how's the story good bad terrible please review to tell me if your really reading good bye!.**


End file.
